memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Invasive Procedures (episode)
Verad Are we sure Verad dies at the end of this episode? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:05, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) I watched it last night and he's definately still alive at the end. Valley Forge 21:06, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Though he most likely died after the episode ended, unless onlu having the symbiont for a short period of time doesn't create a dependancy. I haven't seen this episode for quite some time though. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:08, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Same here, I was just importing my old Wikipedia stuff and trying to do this series justice since, let's face it, it's by far the best Trek series of all time. :P --Schrei 21:09, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *If I remember correctly, he lives, and he didn't die because he hadn't created the dependency yet; 32 hours, maybe? But that may have been how long Jadzia could have lived. (*coughno,voyageriscough*) - AJHalliwell 21:13, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **In "Dax", Bashir says, "The symbiont and the host are biologically interdependent. Ninety-three hours after they've joined, neither can survive without the other." It is reasonable to assume that, because Verad had been joined for a handful of hours, the dependency had not yet formed. He clearly lived. As for his fate with regards to punishment under the law, the episode reveals nothing. The last we see of him is him waking up in the post-op room with no security personnel in sight. Hober Short -06:31, 16 June 2007 (UTC) [[Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Two|Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Book 2]] gave his second name and also said he tried to get another symbiont so, the novels at least he's still alive. Tough Little Ship 21:17, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *so, maybe we should change the end of this summary, so its not so clear-cut if he died or not. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:36, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Do you know what happened to him? I would have changed it but I don't remember whether he was imprisoned or set free or what... Apparently I didn't pay attention at the time I wrote the summary either. --Schrei 07:49, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*I'll go and watch it... :) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:56, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*Ok, I've just watched the end of " ", and Verad definitley doesn't die and they don't say whether he went to prison or not, but there's something else thats strange. Jadzia says "I can feel everything, everything he went through, and its so sad. I guess he'll be with me forever." So, why didn't Verad appear as one of the Dax hosts during her Zhian'tara? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:08, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::*I guess you could rationalize that any number of ways as Trek fans often do with things like this, but it probably comes down to lazy writers forgetting a, well, forgettable episode. ;) --Schrei 13:50, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) 'Jadzia' Is it me, or is in the final scene of this episode the first time that Ben refers to Jadzia Dax as Jadzia in favour of Dax, as he had been doing prior to these events? -- Bakabaka 12:18, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Evacuated This episode always struck me as poorly placed in the lineup. So DS9 was evacuated in the Siege and then one episode later it's evacuated again for the plasma storm? 04:22, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :One was a political situation, one was a natural phenomena. Even in the real world, things unrelated can cause evacs in close proximity, as with hurricanes Katrina and Rita. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:12, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :: I thought the exact same thing, is there a page the lists the number of times DS9 has been evacuated? Chimeradave Aug 7, 2008 The Siege * This episode was originally to be the fourth part of the Season 2 opening arc, following on from the previous episode. When it was decided to make the episode a standalone one, there was not enough time for a complete rewrite so while the rationale provided for the evacuation of Deep Space Nine, much of the situation and elements (such as Quark missing a shuttle due to a greedy desire to take his Latinum with him) are repeated or echoed strangely between this episode and the previous one (The Siege). (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion). I've checked the relevant sections and could find nothing in the Companion suggesting this is the case. To the contrary, the book's entry on makes it clear it was always the end of a trilogy. And the entry on "Invasive Procedures" notes that the plot started as Michael Piller proposing a homage to Key Largo, "with a bunch of people stuck in a closed-off environment because of the weather" (as Ira Behr recalls) (p. 87).–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Incomplete I believe I have rounded out the plot and would like to remove the incomplete tag. Hoping someone else can proofread. Thebilldude (talk) 02:06, December 3, 2016 (UTC)